Conversa de Bar
by Dark Shaka Ficwriter
Summary: Com o Santuário finalmente em paz, Athena busca estimular o convívio social de seus guerreiros, cujos laços de amizade foram enfraquecidos por anos de intrigas. E nada melhor do que uma conversa entre amigos em uma mesa de bar para acertar as coisas. Ou então, revelar segredos nem tão secretos assim. Obrigado às que tiveram o carinho de ler antes: Lune Kuruta e Ravenclaw Witch.


Conversa de Bar

O despertador soou quando eram 5:45. O braço moreno e musculoso moveu-se preguiçosamente em direção ao criado-mudo, tateou cegamente sobre o móvel e desligou o aparelho após algumas tentativas fracassadas.

- Está na hora.

A voz doce do companheiro o despertou. Mu encolheu-se na cama, ainda sem vontade de abrir os olhos. Sentiu um beijo carinhoso no pescoço e o abraçou, procurando envolvê-lo novamente com os lençóis.

- Fique mais uns minutos – pediu, com voz carregada de sono.

Aldebaran queria ficar. Novamente se deixava perder no corpo do parceiro, distribuindo beijos sobre a pele alva, aconchegando-se junto ao seu peito. Ficou assim por alguns instantes até tomar coragem para continuar: ter de se livrar dos braços de Mu não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

- Eu bem que queria, mas logo o Sol começa a nascer e podem nos ver.

Áries dirigiu o olhar ao despertador sobre o criado-mudo. Era verdade. Logo os criados começariam a circular pelo Santuário e Aldebaran dificilmente conseguiria voltar à Casa Zodiacal de Touro sem ser notado. Apertou-o em seus braços, sentindo o brasileiro corresponder à ação. Suspirou um tanto desapontado.

- Será que falta muito para a noite cair de novo?

O moreno sorriu com aquele comentário. Abriu os olhos e buscou os lábios do lemuriano, beijando-o ternamente. Mu ficava bastante tentador com aquele ar sonolento e o taurino sentia vontade de ficar ali, admirando-o pelo resto da manhã. Contudo, não era possível. Lentamente, sem nenhuma vontade, tratou de se levantar, buscando as roupas caídas no chão. Áries acendeu o abajur para ajudá-lo.

Não era algo assim tão complicado se comparado às despedidas em Jamiel. Aquilo sim era um processo doloroso que envolvia muitas lágrimas, promessas e uma dor que arrasava os corações de ambos. Agora, graças a Atena, tudo havia melhorado muito. Aldebaran não estava partindo para milhares de quilômetros longe do amado devendo voltar sabe-se lá quando – estavam separados por um simples lance de escadas, viam-se diariamente e passavam todas as noites juntos.

As coisas haviam mudado para melhor desde que a situação no Santuário se resolvera e a paz parecia, finalmente, estar reinando no mundo. Entretanto, a rotina dos Cavaleiros de Ouro não havia se tornado menos rígida e todos mantinham um constante estado de alerta para qualquer emergência. Além disso, os Cavaleiros de Ouro não estavam acostumados a levar uma vida "normal". Coisas como festas, namoros e diversões ficavam, na maioria das vezes, relegadas a um segundo plano e eram até mesmo vistas como empecilhos à missão divina de proteger a Deusa.

Desse modo, Mu e Aldebaran haviam concordado que seria melhor manter o relacionamento às escondidas, evitando despertar qualquer tipo de comentário. Isso nem sempre era uma tarefa fácil, afinal, estavam próximos boa parte do dia e fazia-lhes falta um abraço, um beijo ou um dar as mãos quando estavam sozinhos. Por vezes arriscavam, mas não gostavam de brincar com a sorte. Todos colocavam o trabalho em primeiro lugar e eles, como Cavaleiros de Ouro, deveriam ser os primeiros a darem o exemplo.

Naturalmente, o Santuário não era um local isento de fofocas e o relacionamento de ambos chamava a atenção, pois Aldebaran e Mu mantinham uma amizade de longa data que havia se iniciado quando assumiram suas funções como Cavaleiros. Mesmo enquanto o ariano enfrentava o exílio, Touro continuou a visitá-lo – as viagens inicialmente se davam em caráter confidencial, mas se tornaram de conhecimento geral durante a guerra contra Cronos. Após a batalha das Doze Casas, o lemuriano retornou à Atenas e ambos passaram a ser considerados unha e carne. Logo, havia diversos motivos para levantar suspeitas…

Mas fofocas continuariam a ser fofocas se os próprios Mu e Aldebaran não confirmassem ou não negassem o romance. Apenas Aiolia tinha conhecimento do namoro – havia "visto demais" durante a viagem à Jamiel para restaurar a Armadura de Leão –, mas se mantinha, desde então, leal na promessa de não revelar nada a ninguém. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte desconfiavam de algo, pois viviam provocando Aldebaran a respeito de suas viagens; contudo, ambos estavam bastante silenciosos desde a normalização do Santuário. Talvez Peixes estivesse alimentando as fofocas, mas ele não era o único no local que gostava de especular a vida alheia.

Os amantes fizeram um acordo: se alguém lhes perguntasse, assumiriam o relacionamento; senão, continuariam a viver como estavam, evitando comoções desnecessárias por parte dos mais sensíveis.

Talvez, mais dos que os dois, quem mais sofria com aquela condição era Kiki. Criado desde os três anos de idade pelos dois homens, amava-os como sua verdadeira família – restavam-lhe umas poucas lembranças vagas da mãe biológica, que morreu pouco depois de entregar o bebê aos cuidados de Mu. Em Jamiel, era livre para chamá-los de pais e brincar com eles sempre que quisesse, mas no Santuário tinha de se portar como discipulo. Não era mais uma criança; podia compreender o pedido daqueles homens em manter as aparências e sabia que a missão de proteger a Deusa exigia sacrifícios. Além disso, via uma dor impossível de esconder através dos olhos deles, pois também lhes machucava pedir que o filho fosse cuidadoso com demonstrações de carinho em público. Sabia que não era por mal. E havia a noite, momento em que podiam se recolher a qualquer um das primeiras Casas Zodiacais para jantar, brincar, assistir televisão, enfim, passar momentos agradáveis em família.

Na verdade, Kiki estava muito contente. Pela primeira vez na vida, treinava com outras pessoas da sua idade, fazia novos amigos e tinha todo um novo espaço para explorar. Em um ritmo admirável, desenvolvia suas habilidades e seu senso de responsabilidade. Frequentemente Kiki retornava apenas no final da tarde, cansado dos treinos e brincadeiras, mas se esforçava ao máximo para aproveitar o jantar ao lado dos pais e contar-lhes as novidades do dia. Ali, não lhes poupava qualquer tipo de carinho e eles o correspondiam da mesma forma. Depois, retirava-se para o quarto na Casa de Áries e dormia como uma pedra. Apesar de suas posições, tentavam levar uma vida comum em família, sabendo separar muito bem as questões profissionais das particulares.

Além do mais, o Santuário ainda se mostrava bastante problemático ao lidar com assuntos como a "intimidade" de seus soldados. Tabus e tradições estavam em jogo quando se tocava nesse tema tão delicado. Contudo, havia um certo esforço para se mudar isso. A própria Deusa havia encorajado os Cavaleiros a interagirem mais entre si, buscando eliminar parte da rígida hierarquia local quanto às relações não-profissionais. Além disso, incentivava-os a visitar a vila de Rodório à paisana para conhecer melhor seus habitantes e tomar mais contato com a realidade das pessoas comuns. Obviamente, todos deviam proceder sem exageros, evitando qualquer tipo de tumulto ou demonstrações desnecessárias de poder.

As recomendações da Deusa foram recebidas de bom grado. Até mesmo os soldados mais rígidos e apaixonados pelo militarismo da instituição mostraram-se satisfeitos. Todos – uns mais, outros menos – concordavam que era preciso "relaxar" um pouco após tantos anos de batalhas violentas. Lentamente, os Cavaleiros começaram a promover iniciativas tímidas, como frequentar os bares e bailes de Rodório ou simplesmente passear pela cidade à luz do dia, fazendo compras e conhecendo os pontos turísticos. Alguns optaram por realizar confraternizações dentro do próprio Santuário, reunindo os amigos mais próximos.

Para muitos, Mu e Aldebaran se encaixavam nessa última categoria. Constantemente almoçavam e jantavam juntos, faziam piqueniques ou passeios – por vezes pareciam sumir, atitude suficiente para levantar comentários maldosos. A rotina do casal estava mais fácil. Ambos estavam felizes por estarem finalmente próximos um do outro e Aldebaran, particularmente, gostava que Mu estivesse se entrosando bem com os demais Cavaleiros embora mantivesse sua habitual personalidade reservada.

E foi pensando nisso que Touro se lembrou de uma coisa…

- Ah, não se esqueça de que hoje é sábado. Vamos sair com os rapazes – comentou enquanto ajeitava os cabelos após vestir a regata branca que marcou o corpo musculoso e bronzeado.

Mu, que o admirava silenciosamente com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, pareceu acordar de um bom sonho com um tremendo susto. Não que ele não gostasse dos demais Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas as noites eram seu único momento livre junto de Aldebaran, quando podiam namorar à vontade.

- É hoje? Havia me esquecido totalmente. Precisamos mesmo ir?

- Sim, nós prometemos. Ou você está com algum problema? – o taurino preocupado sentou-se ao lado do companheiro na cama e acariciou-lhe os cabelos arroxeados, brincando com uma mecha entre os dedos.

- Não é isso – Áries sorriu. Sentia-se realmente protegido ao ver o amado lhe demonstrando tamanha preocupação – Apenas queria aproveitar melhor a noite com você. Só com você.

- Mesmo é? – Aldebaran riu e lhe beijou novamente os lábios, um selinho demorado e carinho – Fazendo o quê?

- Te beijando. Te abraçando – sorria num misto de inocência e provocação, aproximando-se mais dele para mordiscar o ombro musculoso, demorando-se ali alguns segundos antes de continuar a resposta – E fazer amor contigo. Várias vezes.

- Você é mesmo um diabinho, não é? – o moreno acabou por abraçá-lo e voltou a explorar-lhe o pescoço com mordidas e beijos, deixando marca na pele do namorado, arrancando-lhe gemidos excitado – Mas nós prometemos. Vamos, vai ser divertido. E eu prometo te compensar se você for um bom menino.

O ariano estremeceu de prazer ao ouvir aquela proposta em um tom tão provocante, acompanhado pelo olhar sensual do companheiro. Ao final, concordou com Aldebaran. Não faria mal algum passar um tempo com os amigos, conversando sem preocupações em meio a petiscos e bebidas. Além do mais, Touro sempre preparava surpresas maravilhosas quando prometia compensar-lhe pelo bom comportamento e ele não perderia isso por nada!

~oOo~

- Deixe-me dizer isso agora pois não poderei dizer na frente dos outros: você está lindo!

Áries sorriu levemente, um tanto orgulhoso, ao ouvir o elogio do parceiro. Não havia se preparado com muita pompa; afinal, os colegas haviam se encontrado na hora do almoço e decidido que seria uma saída informal, nada de luxos. Iriam se vestir como pessoas comuns e agiriam da mesma forma. Mu não estava acostumado a se arrumar para uma ocasião como aquelas, por isso havia escolhido um figurino simples, típico de verão: calças jeans em tom escuro, regata branca e chinelos.

- Pode me fazer um rabo-de-cavalo? – pediu ao amante, enquanto indicava com a mão direita onde ficavam guardadas as fitas de amarrar os cabelos. Podia muito bem fazer aquilo sozinho, mas gostava sentir as mãos de Aldebaran passeando em seus cabelos, acariciando os fios com aquele cuidado tão próprio dele.

Touro também não se importava em fazer tal tarefa: tinha verdadeiro fascínio pela cabeleira do amado. Escolheu a fita vermelha que Mu costumava utilizar durante os passeios que realizavam em Jamiel e que lhe trazia boas recordações sobre o início do relacionamento. Fez o rabo-de-cavalo com o devido cuidado, aspirando a doce fragrância de sândalo e baunilha que emanava dos fios arroxeados. Admirou-o no reflexo do espelho e novamente constatou de que o ariano estava realmente lindo.

- Que tal?

- Perfeito!

Mu virou-se para o namorado e lhe selou os lábios em agradecimento, arrancando um sorriso de Aldebaran. Aproveitou para admirá-lo. O taurino estava usando calças jeans claras, uma camiseta preta um tanto folgada mas que ainda assim delineava seu corpo musculoso e sandálias em estilo grego. Mesmo vestindo-se com simplicidade, chamava a atenção por sua beleza – e o ariano ponderou quantos olhares seu acompanhante poderia atrair, mas sem se preocupar, pois tinha certeza de que o taurino era só dele. Para completar, o brasileiro também trazia os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e usava o perfume de cedro de que Mu tanto gostava.

Deixaram a Primeira Casa Zodiacal e desceram as escadarias rumo à praça na entrada do Santuário, ponto de encontro com os demais companheiros. A brisa do mar amenizava a temperatura e a Lua cheia reinava no céu estrelado, formando uma bela noite de verão. Aiolia, Milo e Camus já os aguardavam no local combinado. Cumprimentaram-se amigavelmente com sorrisos e apertos de mão.

- Agora sim a noite promete ficar mais animada! – comentou Leão, bastante satisfeito com a chegada dos colegas. Reunir os Cavaleiros de Ouro para uma saída informal tinha se mostrado uma tarefa mais complicada do que realmente parecia: apenas os mais jovens do grupo haviam demonstrado entusiasmo em participar do encontro e o leonino duvidava que todos acabariam aparecendo. Aioros, por exemplo, havia optado por passar a noite conversando com Shura, buscando reatar a amizade interrompida pelo atentado anos antes.

- Desculpem a demora! Estava dando algumas instruções para que Kiki não coloque fogo no Templo de Áries durante a minha ausência – Mu respondeu, arrancando algumas risadas sinceras do grupo.

- Heh, estamos parecendo um grupo de rock assim, com essas roupas parecidas e cabelões – Milo comentou, levemente ranzinza, afinal era difícil tirar o escorpiano de seu posto para se divertir.

- Acho que estamos todos aqui. Vamos indo? – sugeriu Camus com sua seriedade habitual.

Todos acataram a ideia, afinal não estavam esperando por mais ninguém. Ainda era cedo e o clima agradável era bastante convidativo. Apesar dos esforços em criar laços de sociabilidade em atividades corriqueiras, a tarefa era um tanto complicada para aqueles homens que haviam passado parte significativa de suas vidas no campo de batalha. Os resultados não seriam rápidos, mas sabiam que era preciso tentar.

- Ei, me esperem! – disse uma voz familiar que surpreendeu a todos; voltaram-se para trás e viram que Shaka se aproximava a passos rápidos até alcançá-los – Ah, já sei como vocês se sentem quando eu reclamo de sua falta de pontualidade.

- Nossa, até você veio, Shaka? É, acho que hoje neva em Atenas! – brincou Aldebaran.

O virginiano recuperou a compostura. Todos se surpreenderam com o figurino diferente do ocupante da Sexta Casa Zodiacal, que estava usando calças brancas de algodão e uma camisa em estilo indiano um tanto longa para o corpo magro do loiro. Não deixava transparecer que havia decidido vir ao encontro de última hora ao encontro.

- Nós não vamos voltar tarde, não é? Eu tinha planejado voltar até as dez horas. Não gosto de desregular meu cronograma – mencionou o indiano.

- Eu também! Viram? Eu não sou o único a querer voltar cedo! Também tenho coisas a fazer amanhã – emendou Milo, aproveitando o assunto.

- Como assim, vocês já estão querendo voltar? – questionou Aiolia, levemente irritado.

- Não mesmo! Vocês me convenceram de que hoje levaríamos uma noite comum e agora já estão criando empecilhos? Podem decidir se vêm conosco ou voltam pra trás agora – Camus apoiou o leonino, já que havia se animado com a ideia de saborear o vinho grego sem preocupações.

- Não me leve a mal, Mu, mas acho que não vamos voltar tão cedo para casa hoje… - balbuciou Aldebaran ao pé do ouvido do ariano, que concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo sem graça.

Resolvidos os debates, os seis Cavaleiros rumaram a Rodorio. Muitas lojas, restaurantes e bares estavam abertos e as ruas estavam tomadas pela mais diversa gama de pessoas. Namorados passeavam à beira-mar, famílias levavam os filhos para tomar sorvete, amigos bebiam e paqueravam em animadas mesas ao ar livre, artistas de rua faziam performances diversas… Tudo era uma novidade, atraindo os olhares dos visitantes.

E, logicamente, muitos olhares eram direcionados ao grupo. Eram seis homens de belezas diferentes, todos entre 29 e 30 anos e aparentando ser solteiros. Recebiam cantadas tanto de mulheres quanto de homens, divertindo-se com essa liberdade – até mesmo o retraído Shaka respondeu um elogio picante com um desconfortável "obrigado". Também conversavam entre si, comentando sobre a beleza do local, sobre as lojas, as luzes e as pessoas, divertindo-se com aquelas novidades.

Finalmente escolheram uma taberna simples mas agradável, cuja decoração em madeira escura lembrava um antigo armazém. Havia um amplo balcão onde estavam expostos pães, frios e petiscos diversos para que os clientes se servissem. Ao longo do salão havia diversas mesas que se assemelhavam a tonéis de carvalho usados no envelhecimento de vinhos. Do teto, pendiam lustres de cobre cujas lâmpadas imitavam velas. Uma música calma embalava o ambiente. O local não estava cheio, de modo que um garçom bem-humorado conduziu-os a uma mesa próxima dos fundos do salão, onde poderiam conversar à vontade. Todos se acomodaram e Camus e Aldebaran foram encarregados de pedir o vinho.

- Já que vamos beber, peçam algo bom – comentou Milo numa alfinetada divertida, já se deixando levar pela amenidade do passeio.

- É assim que se fala! – concordou Aiolia.

- Eu não devia, mas uma taça só não fará mal – Shaka disse balbuciando, quase como se estivesse conversando consigo mesmo.

- Ora vamos, Shaka! Não seja estraga-prazeres – Mu tentou animá-lo.

O ariano estava gostando daquela reunião mais do que o esperado. Todos pareciam leves e contentes, como se tivessem se livrado de um grandioso peso sobre seus ombros. Estava se divertindo e conversando com os colegas com uma liberdade que nunca experimentara antes, sentindo-se muito bem. Além disso, gostava de ver a desenvoltura de Aldebaran em público. Ele ria, contava piadas, puxava assuntos… Com naturalidade, tornava-se o centro das atenções. Sentado ao lado do brasileiro, observando a minúcia com que ele analisava a carta de vinhos junto de Camus, Mu expressou com seu olhar um orgulho silencioso.

Touro também estava contente em ver que o parceiro estava se divertindo. Mu não era uma pessoa que podia ser considerada sociável embora mantivesse relações cordiais com todos, mas estava se entrosando bem com os demais. Aquilo tudo era novo para o próprio Aldebaran que, apesar de sempre haver se esforçado para manter um bom relacionamento com os colegas, nunca havia chegado a tecer verdadeiros laços de amizade com os guardiões das dez outras Casas Zodiacais.

Escolhida a bebida, chamaram o garçom para anotar o pedido. Cerca de dez minutos depois, o homem lhes trouxe as taças e abriu a primeira garrafa, servindo-os. Os amigos brindaram à paz no mundo e à saúde deles. O tempo correu rapidamente naquela noite e, entre uma garrafa e outra, todos riam e conversavam animadamente. Aiolia pediu alguns petiscos, Camus sugeriu experimentar outro vinho, Shaka e Milo se esqueceram dos compromissos do dia seguinte, Mu e Aldebaran também se divertiam e por vezes ficavam de mãos dadas por debaixo da mesa trocando carícias discretas, aproveitando a intimidade garantida por estarem sentados de costas para a parede.

- Acho que o resto das mesas está ocupada somente por casais – disse Shaka, compartilhando um detalhe a que ele provavelmente não daria tanta importância se não estivesse se divertindo.

- Ora, Shaka! Quando você teve a chance de terminar a noite acompanhado, esnobou a pobre morena que te deu uma cantada! – cutucou Camus, fazendo os demais gargalharem.

- Não é isso! – a voz do loiro saiu mais exaltada do que de costume, animada pelo vinho que tinha consumido – Apenas parece que estamos destoando dos demais.

- Bom, nós havíamos acertado de que essa seria uma noite só entre os homens. Caso contrário, sei que Aiolia teria trazido de muito bom grado uma certa Amazona ruiva da constelação de Águia – Milo emendou em um tom malicioso, direcionando um olhar de relance para o leonino.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o Cavaleiro de Leão, que tomou um longo gole de vinho para limpar a garganta. Os boatos sobre um relacionamento entre Aiolia e Marin eram recorrentes, tendo aumentado desde o fim das batalhas. À boca pequena, Cavaleiros e servos comentavam sobre encontros na calada da noite e duvidavam que aquele relacionamento fosse apenas uma amizade "forte demais".

- Bom, pelo menos eu tenho alguém em vez de estar encalhado! – o leonino comentou com seu orgulho habitual, esvaziando a taça – E as suas noites solitárias, Milo, como vão?

- Ei, ei, não vamos brigar, não é mesmo? – Aldebaran interrompeu, tentando acalmar os ânimos já que Milo estava pronto para revidar a frase – Se um amigo nosso está namorando, nada mais adequado que um brinde!

- Excelente ideia, Touro! – concordou o aquariano, novamente enchendo a taça de Aiolia.

- Ah, minhas noites solitárias estão uma droga, Leão. Sorte a sua ter alguém – o escorpiano finalmente declarou, dando-se por vencido enquanto levantava sua taça – À Marin e ao Aiolia!

- À Marin e ao Aiolia! – todos repetiram em uníssono, brindando e bebendo em homenagem ao casal.

- Ei, Milo, falando em boatos, é verdade aquilo que disseram sobre você e a Shina?

O escorpiano engasgou ao ouvir a pergunta de Camus e precisou ser socorrido com alguns tapinhas nas costas. Até recobrar a compostura, teve de ouvir as risadas dos amigos.

- Bom, pode se dizer que estou chegando lá… Assim como eu, ela não é a pessoa mais fácil de lidar, mas creio que logo vamos nos acertar.

- Já estou sentindo até pena se vocês forem fazer um treinamento conjunto de discípulos. Seria preciso muita coragem para aguentar o "casal linha-dura" – Mu permitiu-se brincar fazendo todos rirem, principalmente o escorpiano.

- Pois é, seremos os generalíssimos do Santuário! – emendou Milo.

- Então, um brinde ao incansável general Milo! Que tenha sucesso na missão de conquistar a mulher que deseja e que seja muito feliz ao lado dela! – Aldebaran puxou o novo brinde…

- Aos generalíssimos! – … saudaram os demais Cavaleiros.

- E quanto a você, Camus? – perguntou Aiolia após terminar mais uma taça de vinho, tratando de enchê-la novamente e passar a garrafa adiante.

- Eu? Hum… - o francês ficou silencioso e contemplativo, aproveitando para abrir mais uma garrafa e abastecer os copos dos companheiros de mesa – Não estou tão bem quanto vocês dois. Na verdade, só me divertindo. Analisando as possibilidades.

- Tsc, típico estereótipo do francês sedutor! – brincou o escorpiano, arrancando mais algumas gargalhadas dos membros da mesa.

- Um brinde… aos que se divertem? – sugeriu Shaka timidamente, levantando seu copo para o ar, fazendo com que os demais rissem daquele comportamento inusitado.

- Aos que se divertem! – brindaram em seguida.

O garçom trouxe mais duas garrafas para a mesa. A taberna já estava um tanto vazia, mas os amigos nem se davam conta da passagem do tempo. Enquanto enchia novamente seu copo, Shaka começou a rir sozinho. Os demais acharam que ele estava bebendo demais e sugeriram que ele parasse. O virginiano corou violentamente e, gaguejando, tentou se explicar.

-Na-não é nada di-disso! S-só lembrei de uma coisa engr-engraçada.

- Ora, conte para nós! – Aldebaran pediu-lhe num tom amigável, procurando acalmar o loiro. Todavia, Virgem continuou a corar violentamente, baixando os olhos.

- Há algo errado, Shaka? Você está passando mal? – Mu perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

- M-mas é claro que não! Está tudo bem! Tudo bem! – ele bebeu mais um gole de vinho e abanou-se com o guardanapo, como se tentasse se livrar de um calor repentino.

- Shaka, o que você está escondendo? – Camus finalmente perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

De vermelho, o indiano começou a empalidecer até voltar ao tom normal de pele. Seu rosto correu a mesa, como se observasse de olhos fechados todos os que estavam ali reunidos, finalmente se detendo em Mu e Aldebaran. Pigarreou, como se estivesse tomando coragem para falar.

- Vocês dois não me levem a mal, certo? Mas é que… é que eu lembrei das "escapadas do Aldebaran".

Milo e Camus não conseguiram conter o riso. Aiolia também começara a rir, mas logo mordeu os lábios encarando Aldebaran e Mu ali em frente. O taurino coçou a nuca, bastante sem-graça, enquanto Mu se encolheu, mal conseguindo disfarçar seu desconforto com o assunto. Ao fim das gargalhadas, Virgem, Aquário e Escorpião puderam notar que os demais mantinham um silêncio nervoso.

- O que foi, Aiolia? Você achava isso engraçado quando éramos adolescentes! – Milo lançou um olhar desconfiado sobre o leonino, cruzando os braços enquanto o encarava.

- Ah, bem… é…

- Desculpem, eu acabei constrangendo todo mundo! – Shaka se levantou, mas fez isso tão rapidamente que viu toda o salão balançando como se estivesse em um barco sem rumo em alto-mar, sentando-se de volta logo em seguida.

- N-não é isso… - Mu tentou lhe dizer algo, mas acabou sendo cortado por Milo.

- Credo, Touro! Você nunca contou ao seu melhor amigo sobre suas "escapadas"?

- Vocês estão colocando tudo fora de contexto – respondeu o brasileiro, tentando articular as ideias em sua cabeça.

- Bom, então vamos explicar tudinho ao Mu! Só não fique envergonhado que não é nossa intenção te constranger! – o vinho fez Camus dizer a frase em um tom paternal que não lhe era nada comum, que foi completada com uma piscadela amigável que fez o ariano rir de nervoso.

- Acho que não é uma… - Aiolia novamente tentou contornar a situação, mas dessa vez foi Shaka quem o interrompeu.

- Ah, vocês são muito enrolados! Acontecia quando éramos adolescentes… – o virginiano disse em um tom nada habitual, nem mesmo chegando a completar a frase, perdendo-se enquanto parecia analisar as manchas de vinho sobre a toalha da mesa.

- Sim, e o Aldebaran sempre sumia durante as folgas prolongadas dele. Nossa, não tinha quem achasse esse homem enorme em lugar nenhum! – Milo continuou a frase pelo amigo alcoolizado – E quando alguém perguntava algo, ele sempre dizia que não era da nossa conta. Começamos a suspeitar que ele estava indo ver uma mulher incrível, uma verdadeira gostosa que dava um chá de sexo nele!

- E no fim das contas, ele estava indo até Jamiel pra te visitar, Mu! Nossa, foi realmente muito engraçado quando acabamos descobrindo! Tinha gente que não acreditava que fosse verdade! – emendou Camus, rindo muito em meio às palavras.

- E o senhor Leão aqui sabendo de tudo e não deu um pio até que o assunto veio à tona! – Shaka entrou de sopetão na conversa, apontando o dedo em riste para Aiolia, num tom comicamente acusatório.

- Era uma missão secreta! – bradou o leonino, dando um tapa na mesa. Bebeu mais um gole de vinho e então cruzou os braços, numa pose de altivez, dizendo com calculada seriedade – Mas que diabos! Não tinham vergonha de especular a vida alheia?

- Você era o mais curioso! – Virgem, Escorpião e Aquário exclamaram quase que ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Aiolia quase cair da cadeira ao receber aquela acusação.

- B-bom… – Leão tentava contornar a situação, visivelmente corado – Pelo menos não fiquei espalhando boatos. Nem esses sobre a mulher, muito menos os que vieram depois!

O leonino cobriu a boca com as mãos rapidamente em seguida. Havia falado demais. Aldebaran e Mu se entreolhavam, visivalmente tensos, tomando goles de vinho enquanto esperavam a poeira baixar. Todavia, os outros quatro membros da mesa estavam dispostos a contar "tudo" para Mu. Na verdade, o ariano já sabia sobre todos os boatos: Touro nunca lhe escondera que os colegas suspeitavam que ele inicialmente viajava para ver uma mulher e que depois começaram a circular fofocas sobre um suposto relacionamento homossexual entre os Cavaleiros das duas primeiras Casas Zodiacais.

Porém, como explicar aquilo tudo para um grupo de homens embriagados que foram jogados de volta à adolescência pelo álcool? Os próprios Mu e Aldebaran também já haviam bebido demais para formular argumentos racionais o suficiente para tentar desviá-los do assunto…

- Nossa, é verdade! Ei, Mu! Acredita que depois começaram a dizer que vocês dois eram namorados? – disse Milo enquanto gesticulava com a mão, balançando sua taça de um lado para o outro.

- Ah, bem…

- Hehehe, essa era boa demais! Mu e Aldebaran juntos, namorando… Puxa vida! – Camus interrompeu o ariano.

- Se fosse verdade e eu fosse o Aldebaran, teria ficado muito bravo com o Mu! Francamente, passar tudo o que ele passou e quando finalmente vem morar em Atenas, não assume o relacionamento!

Shaka disse num rompante, surpreendendo a todos, inclusive ao casal em questão. O indiano parecia falar sem se dar conta do que dizia em sua sinceridade de bêbado, sorvendo um pouco mais de vinho. Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio e só então pareceu notar que todos o observavam, curiosos. O loiro corou violentamente ao sentir-se o centro das atenções, mas como bom virginiano, gostava de explicar o que fazia ou dizia nos mínimos detalhes.

- Ora, pensem bem! O Aldebaran perdia as folgas dele tendo de atravessar meio mundo até Jamiel, primeiro sob a vigilância dura do "Grande Mestre", depois sendo tachado de incompetente por abandonar o posto. Ele gastava o quê? Levava pelo menos metade do dia até Katmandu! E depois sabe-se lá quanto tempo até a montanha que levava a Jamiel. Quando tempo era mesmo, Touro? – Shaka perguntou, mas não deixou que seu interlocutor respondesse – Pois é, e depois escalava a montanha e enfrentava o exército de mortos-vivos todas as vezes! Vocês lembram de como ele voltava para Atenas todo arrebentado da travessia? E quando o Mestre o repreendeu ao ver que ele estava levando um presente de aniversário para o Mu? Ah, e quando o Aiolia foi até lá e voltou trazendo notícias de que um Titã atacara Jamiel e Aldebaran ficou cuidando do Mu até ele se recuperar? E na batalha contra Niobe?

Nesse momento, Leão desviou seu olhar do virginiano falador para Áries e Touro. Aldebaran estava tenso, embora buscasse disfarçar. Mas Mu, por sua vez, observava o parceiro com um intenso brilho no olhar, como se as palavras de Shaka estivessem fazendo com que ele, de algum modo, cogitasse assumir o namoro naquele exato momento. E realmente era isso que se passava pela cabeça do ariano: ao ouvir aquelas palavras, manter o segredo não lhe pareceu somente algo estúpido, mas também um desrespeito ao companheiro que tanto havia sacrificado por ele. Não havia motivos para esconder aquilo, afinal amava Aldebaran e tinha muito orgulho disso.

Por debaixo da mesa, Áries apertou a mão do brasileiro, despertando sua atenção. Aldebaran voltou seu olhar para o amado, vendo que seus olhos pareciam faiscar, o que fez o coração do taurino se aquecer. Ele podia ver a alma de Mu, que dizia do fundo do coração o quanto ele o amava. O taurino correspondeu-lhe à carícia, entrelaçando os dedos grossos aos dele.

E todos, exceto Virgem, pareceram notar o que estava para acontecer…

- Ok, Shaka, já está bom! – Leão, Aquário e Escorpião tentaram deter o indiano sem sucesso.

- E se eu fosse o Mu, também estaria furioso com o Aldebaran! – nesse momento, o taurino indicou ao companheiro que gostaria de ouvir o que Shaka tinha a dizer – Imaginem só: em Jamiel ele tratava Mu como o amor de sua vida e agora, aqui no Santuário, ele não passa do "melhor amigo"! Quer dizer que o romance só era bonito longe de todo mundo? Que agora, diante do Santuário, ele tem de manter a pose? Áries deve ter enfrentado uma tremenda solidão, essa sensação maligna que pode enlouquecer mesmo mais preparado dos soldados… e quando acontecia algum atraso, a quem recorria? Simplesmente tinha de esperar, sem saber se Touro iria visitá-lo ou não, alimentando o medo de que algo pudesse ter-lhe acontecido. Ora, não me olhem com essas caras! Mu também teria comido o pão que o diabo amassou se esse relacionamento realmente tivesse ocorrido! E imaginem se ele não cuidou do menino sozinho? Algum de vocês já cuidou de criança pra saber o quão complicado deve ser?

O taurino voltou seu olhar novamente em direção ao companheiro. Ele nunca havia duvidado de que o ariano também fizera sacrifícios para manter aquela relação – sacrifícios que o próprio Mu se recusava a reconhecer! – porém, naquele momento, tudo fazia sentido: ele amava Áries com todo o seu ser e não tinha razões para esconder isso de ninguém. Aldebaran fechou lentamente os olhos e buscou os lábios do amante, que também fez o mesmo.

Beijaram-se em frente aos companheiros. Um beijo intenso, pleno. Saboreavam a boca um do outro lentamente, deixando que as línguas se encontrassem sem medo, apreciando o sabor do vinho em meio às carícias. Agiam em sintonia, querendo mais do que nunca se sentirem unidos. Aldebaran passou o braço direito em torno dos ombros de Mu e o trouxe mais para perto, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. O ariano apoiou-se no peitoral largo do companheiro e deixou-se que as mãos subissem até o pescoço, afagando-lhe os cabelos morenos. Novamente, puderam sentir o aroma dos perfumes que usavam naquela noite e se sentiram animados em prolongar o beijo.

Não se tratava de exibicionismo: assumindo-se perante os amigos, estavam acertando as contas um com o outro. Os demais observavam a cena sem saber como reagir e um tanto envergonhados por sentirem que estavam presenciando algo muito íntimo, mas de certo modo, sentiam-se estranhamente contentes pelo que estava acontecendo. Quando Aldebaran e Mu interromperam o beijo e voltaram a observar seus amigos, ambos tinham sorriso triunfantes nos lábios.

- Me-me desculpem! Não era minha intenção forçar nada! Eu só…

- Não há motivos para se desculpar, Shaka. Nós é que devemos agradecer.

- Sim, muito obrigado, Shaka.

Inicialmente sem reação, o virginiano desistiu de buscar motivos para se culpar pelo ocorrido. Aldebaran e Mu estavam felizes e isso fez com que ele próprio esboçasse um leve sorriso para eles.

- Um brinde ao amor duradouro de Mu e Aldebaran! – Aiolia disse com firmeza, já levantando sua taça enquanto olhava para o casal de amigos. Milo, Camus e Shaka repetiram o gesto. Touro e Áries se entreolharam, contentes e surpresos com aquela recepção altamente positiva e concordaram que deveriam brindar.

- Ao amor duradouro de Mu e Aldebaran! – os demais repetiram, bebendo das taças logo em seguida.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio…

- Espera aí! Quer dizer que você sabia, Aiolia? E nunca contou nada?

- Qual é, Milo? Tá me achando com cara de fofoqueiro?

- E depois ficava se fazendo de Cavaleiro exemplar! "Ah, deixem a intimidade dos outros de lado, seu bando de desocupados! Eu sou o Leão orgulhoso que sabe tudo!"

- Eu não falo assim, Camus!

- Pessoal, não acham que…

- E por que vocês contaram ao Aiolia mas não disseram nada pra nós?

- Verdade! Não confiavam na gente?

- N-não é isso… não aconteceu bem assim!

- Bom, nunca perguntaram nada para a gente também, aí decidimos não falar nada.

- Claro que nunca perguntaram! Quem ia ser louco de arriscar levar um Grande Chifre na fuça?

- Queria que o Ikki também me assumisse…

Todos voltaram os olhares para Shaka que, após alguns instantes de letargia, finalmente se dera conta de que falara demais.

- O quê? E-eu não falei nada! Ignorem o Cavaleiro de Virgem!

- Ah, então foi por isso que você estava dando o chilique do "não assumir"? – Camus disse maliciosamente.

- Não sabia que você era um papa-anjo, Shaka! Tendo um caso com o garotão de 19 aninhos? – falou o escorpiano, mal conseguindo conter o riso.

- Cale a boca, Milo!

- Bem que eu suspeitei ter sentido o cosmos do Ikki perto de minha Casa Zodiacal algumas vezes desde o fim da guerra contra Hades! E você sempre disse que deveria ser impressão minha, hein? – emendou Aiolia, no mesmo tom falso de seriedade que usava quando queria irritar o virginiano.

- Bom, acho que devemos fazer um brinde para dar sorte ao Shaka! – Mu sugeriu e todos aplaudiram a ideia.

- Garçom, mais duas garrafas! E traga o melhor vinho, pois o rapaz está precisando de sorte – pediu Aldebaran.

- Vocês são terríveis! – o virginiano grunhiu.

Os brindes, as brincadeiras, as conversas e as piadas seguiram com a mesma animação até a hora em que o bar fechou. Por vezes, as mãos de Mu e Aldebaran trocavam carícias por debaixo da mesa, preservando a intimidade de seu romance.

~oOo~

O despertador soou quando eram 5:45. O braço moreno e musculoso moveu-se preguiçosamente em direção ao criado-mudo, tateou cegamente sobre o móvel e finalmente desligou o aparelho. Ou pelo menos tentava: mais atrapalhada do que de costume, a mão embriagada procurava o relógio sobre o móvel, quase derrubando o abajur que havia ali. Após alguns segundos tateando incerto, Touro finalmente conseguiu desligá-lo.

- Desculpe-me. Esqueci de tirar o alarme – disse, emitindo um grave bocejo após a frase – Como você está?

- Acho que estou de porre... – Mu respondeu com a voz mole de cansaço, nem mesmo tomando coragem para abrir os olhos ou se virar na cama – Lembre-me de nunca mais fazer algo como aquilo que fizemos ontem.

Aldebaran riu, voltando a abraçá-lo, acomodando-se ao lado do namorado. A noite anterior havia começado sem muitas expectativas, mas acabara se revelando mais agradável e divertida do que o esperado. Após o fechamento do bar às três da manhã, os seis companheiros retornaram ao Santuário cambaleando, cantando, rindo e fazendo troça uns dos outros, comportamento que surpreendeu até mesmo aos soldados responsáveis pela vigilância. O taurino e seu companheiro foram deixados na Primeira Casa Zodiacal sobre recomendações de " façam um bom sexo" e "não acordem Kiki". Como um bom casal embrigado, atenderam às orientações: caminharam o mais discretamente possível até o quarto, onde fizeram amor sabe-se lá até que horas, adormecendo em seguida.

- Não se esqueça de que combinamos de sair de novo daqui a quinze dias. Você foi um dos que mais insistiu para isso – mencionou o brasileiro, mordendo um dos ombros muito alvos do amante.

- Eu? – Mu perguntou surpreso, pois realmente não se lembrava disso. A severa face de Shion falando da necessidade de abster-se do álcool lhe veio à cabeça, fazendo-o rir – Bom, já que é assim, seria falta de educação desmarcar.

Aldebaran sorriu, apertando o abraço.

- Certo, agora durma. Hoje é domingo e prometemos a Kiki que faríamos um piquenique na hora do almoço. Se estou certo, creio que em menos de três horas ele já vai estar correndo pela casa e nos apressando.

- Você acha que eles vão acabar contando algo sobre nós, Alde?

- Aqueles fofoqueiros? Com certeza – comentou, rindo.

Mu se virou na cama até ficar de frente para o parceiro. Abriu os olhos inchados e fitou-o com um leve sorriso nos lábios enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto com a mão esquerda.

- Então hoje será a primeira saída oficial de Kiki com os pais – disse Áries, bastante contente.

- Sim, a primeira de muitas!

Touro selou-lhe os lábios e voltaram a adormecer.


End file.
